


Art for The Sun Rising

by Lightning_Skies



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Skies/pseuds/Lightning_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for DoreyG's fic 'The Sun Rising'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Sun Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



**Cover -**

 

 

 

**Divider -**

 

 

 

 

**Ficmix Album -**

 

 

 

[[Listen on 8Tracks]](http://8tracks.com/lightning_skies/the-sun-rising)

 

**Tracklist -**

Tigerlily - _La Roux_

We Must Be Killers -  _Mikky Ekko_

The Water -  _Hurts_

Three Wishes - _The Pierces_

Trouble is a Friend -  _Lenka_

Parachute -  _Ingrid Michaelson_

Who Are You, Really? -  _Mikky Ekko_

Only You -  _Hurts_

What Else is There - _Röyksopp_

Life is Short -  _Butterfly Boucher_

Bavarian #1 (Say You Will) -  _Miike Snow_

And Then You -  _Greg Laswell_

 


End file.
